


Les pétales au vent

by WildRose9



Category: Rokka no yūsha : Braves of the Six Flowers/六花の勇者
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Falling In Love, Loneliness
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildRose9/pseuds/WildRose9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un pétale, une histoire.<br/>Deuxième pétale : Kiss Kiss Bang Bang. Flamie X Adlet (encore ^^)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Premier pétale

Au bout de la ligne noire de mon canon, ton attitude me désarçonne. Encore. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi essaies-tu à nouveau de me convaincre ? Ne comprends-tu pas qu’il est inutile de faire appel au moindre sentiment de ma part ? Rien, je ne veux plus rien ressentir.

« Flamie, tu es comme moi. Tu as connu l’abandon, la trahison… »

Tais-toi. Cesse de parler. Je ne veux pas écouter. Je plisse l’œil, redresse le canon. Sa ligne sombre et mate est si rassurante. Une seule direction. Rien qu’une voie obscure, nette et précise. Si vide de nuances, sans sentiments. Comme celle que j’étais avant que tu ne stoppes ma course solitaire vers le Majin.

« Je vais t’aider. Te protéger. »

C’est ce que tu disais aussi le jour de notre rencontre. Assez ! J’en ai assez de tes paroles. Tout ce que tu veux, c’est me tromper, abuser de ma confiance. J’aurais pu te croire, avant. Peut-être. J’avais confiance. Je me croyais aimée par ma mère et les autres Calamités. J’avais un but, une mission. Tant que je la remplissais, mon monde était parfait. Et puis, … j’ai échoué. Chamot. Cette gamine. Qui aurait pensé qu’elle était si redoutable ? J’ai dû rentrer avec la défaite comme compagne. Je cherchais du réconfort, une parole, un geste. Quelqu’un qui me rassurerait. Pas grave, ce n’est pas grave, Flamie. Une autre fois. Tu réussiras. Je me serais contentée d’un simple geste. Rien qu’une patte griffue posée doucement sur mon épaule me suffisait. Finalement, je ne demandais pas grand-chose.

Au lieu de cela, j’ai affronté le regard haineux de ma mère, les grognements malveillants des autres Calamités. J’ai courbé les épaules, baissé la tête, quémandé un pardon qui n’est jamais venu. J’ai perçu le signal, relevé le regard, vu sans trop y croire ma mère avancer vers moi, gueule ouverte. Le cercle des Calamités se refermait sur moi. Les écailles, les plumes, les serres formaient un mur qui semblait infranchissable. Mes balles ont éclaté, le sang de ceux qui étaient les miens a été répandu. Et j’ai fui.

Sais-tu ce que c’est d’être trahi par ses proches ? Connais-tu cette douleur à l’instant où tu comprends ? Ce mal qui transperce ta peau, déchire tes muscles et s’insinue jusque dans la moelle de tes os ? Cette souffrance tellement intense qu’elle en devient indispensable à ta survie ? Parce que c’est la seule chose à laquelle tu peux encore t’accrocher quand tout est fini. Quand ton monde s’écroule, il ne te reste que tes blessures.

Tu vois, il est inutile de compter sur un sentiment de ma part, sur une étincelle de bienveillance. L’amour, la confiance, le bonheur. Ce que j’étais avant… Cette Flamie-là est morte entre les crocs sanglants de ma mère.

Arrête de me sourire, de me tendre la main.

J’ajuste la visée, mon doigt se crispe sur la détente. Combien de fois nous sommes-nous déjà trouvés ainsi ? Trois, quatre ? A chaque fois, j’ai baissé mon arme, capitulé. Pourquoi t’ai-je donné autant de chances ? J’aurais dû te tuer à notre première rencontre. Tout aurait été plus simple. Ton cadavre pourrissant n’aurait jamais pu ainsi semer le doute en moi. Chaque instant passé à tes côtés est si différent. Et parfois, j’ai envie de te croire. Mais je ne peux pas. Je dois garder ma voie : trouver le Majin, le tuer et mourir. Mourir. Cela semblait si facile avant toi. Tellement évident avant. Le brun de tes yeux, le feu de tes cheveux. Ton rire quand tout va mal. Ta manière de me regarder. Adlet. Tu as déposé des étoiles dans ma nuit. J’ai beau tenter de les ignorer, cela ne nie pas leur existence. Mon obscurité n’est plus si sombre. Quelque part, au fond de moi, une jeune Flamie relève la tête. Il me semble même qu’elle sèche ses larmes, regarde les faibles lumières. Tu me donnes envie de vivre.

« Je te construirai un foyer, Flamie. »

J’ai le cœur prêt à éclater. Pourrait-il ? Battre ? A nouveau ? Le canon sombre se baisse. Je crois. Peut-être. Un instant. Un moment encore. Te croire.

«  _Adlet._  »

 


	2. Kiss Kiss Bang Bang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention : il y a deux parties. Si vous voulez une jolie fin, arrêtez-vous à Kiss Kiss. Sinon, allez jusqu’au Bang Bang pour une fin alternative.
> 
> Ce texte est une extrapolation de ma part sur la fin de l’histoire. Au moment où je l’ai rédigé, je ne m’étais pas encore spoilée avec le LN. ^^

 

**Kiss Kiss**

Alors c’est comme cela que tout se termine ? C’est de cette manière que se clôt notre quête ? Au milieu de ce paysage rocailleux, de ces pierres en pagaille ? Dans l’air environnant planent encore les dernières volutes de présence  du Majin, comme un sourire malsain flottant autour de nous. Vaincu. Il a été vaincu. Mais à quel prix…

Le souffle du vent disperse lentement la poussière rouge. Il me semble entendre le rire félin de Hans. Cela ne se peut pas. Je secoue la tête, essuie d’un revers de la main la sueur sur mon visage. Hans. Son cadavre pourrissant git dans la plaine où les Calamités nous ont attaqués, cet endroit où nous avons appris la trahison de Maura. J’ai presqu’envie d’en rire. Maura, la responsable des Saintes, Maura la parfaite qui soupçonnait tout le monde. Maura, cette vipère qui nous a manipulés, nous poussant à nous dresser les uns contre les autres.

Après la mort de Hans, ce ne fut que combats et pertes de compagnons. Toute cette énergie, toute cette peine pour en arriver ici, à cet endroit désolé où il ne reste plus que nous. Je relève la tête, croise son regard. Un sourire vient sur mes lèvres à son visage couvert de poussière et de sang, à ses yeux bicolores qui me fixent. Flamie.

Je tends la main, enlève la terre, le sang de sa joue. Si douce, sa peau d’albâtre. Je caresse un peu plus que de raison son visage, attendant l’instant où elle se reculera. Mes doigts glissent dans sa nuque, pas de mouvement. Je colle mon front au sien, me perds dans le mystère de son regard.

« C’est terminé, Flamie. Il ne reste que nous. »

Sa main se pose sur la mienne, mon cœur s’emballe comme un cheval fou. Il écrase de ses sabots rutilants la raison, la crainte qu’elle me rejette. Il veut y croire quand nos doigts se nouent. Il tremble d’anticipation à nos souffles qui se mêlent. Il me cogne les côtes quand je murmure :

« Tu te rappelles, Flamie ? Je t’avais promis. Je te construirai un foyer. »

Le monde se fissure. J’effleure ses lèvres des miennes. L’univers vibre à la caresse de ses lèvres. Je les embrasse doucement. La réalité vole en éclat. Le Majin, les doutes, les chagrins. Tout cela pour cet instant, ce moment figé dans le temps où elle retient mes lèvres, où ses doigts serrent plus fort les miens.

Je lui souris et chuchote : « Kiss »

Flamie ? Est-ce un sourire qui illumine ton visage ? Que j’aime le rouge sur tes joues quand tu t’approches à ton tour de mes lèvres, soufflant sur elles ce mot : « Kiss ».

A nouveau cette caresse, cette douceur dont je sais ne jamais me laisser. Ce frisson qui me parcourt l’échine. Oh, Flamie. Encore.

* * *

 

**Bang Bang**

C’est vrai que c’est doux, que tes lèvres comme ta promesse ont le goût du bonheur. Tu as tellement envie d’y croire, Adlet. Je pourrais, c’est vrai. Peut-être. Essayer. Mais ce n’est pas ma destinée. Mon devoir était de tuer le Majin. Ma raison de vivre était la mort du Mal. Une fois cela réglé, dis-moi, Adlet, que me reste-t-il ?

Sur ma paume ouverte dans mon dos, une cartouche prend lentement forme. Elle grandit dans la douceur du baiser. Sa pointe dorée se referme sur nos souffles un peu courts. Tu souris encore.

D’un geste brusque, je te pousse. Etonné, tu tombes sur le sol. Tu me regardes, incrédule, charger mon arme. Tu tends la main. Tu cries, mais je ne t’entends plus. Je pose le doigt sur la gâchette, te tiens en joue. Tu essaies de te relever. Je vise ton cœur. Cette fois, c’est la bonne. J’appuie.

« Bang ».

Tu t’écroules.

C’est bizarre ce pincement dans ma poitrine, cette tristesse qui m’envahit soudain. Je m’agenouille à côté de toi, glisse une main dans tes cheveux de feu. Cela n’aurait jamais fonctionné, Adlet. T’aimer de toutes mes forces n’aurait pas changé mon destin. La mission terminée, il me faut partir. C’était écrit.

Je caresse ta joue, glisse l’index sur tes lèvres. Je n’ai pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que la cartouche que je viens de créer est prête. Je la sens, elle fait partie de moi. Sa forme parfaite, la poudre qui palpite à l’intérieur, qui n’attend qu’un geste… Dès qu’elle aura touché le sol, cette cartouche ultime explosera et tout sera fini.

Je te soulève d’une main, Adlet, te serre doucement contre moi. J’aurais voulu croire à ton rêve. Je lâche la cartouche, colle ma joue à la tienne.

Bang !

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> Oui, j'assume mon addiction aux personnages ayant des cheveux blancs. ^^


End file.
